


Happy Mother's Day, Detective

by Kymera219



Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cabins, Cinnamon Roll Dan Espinoza, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, M/M, Mother's Day, Multi, Polyamory, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: It's mother's day, and Lucifer, Dan, and Trixie plan a special surprise for their favorite detective.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Happy Mother's Day, Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [SK_Kasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



Today was mother's day, and Lucifer needed help.

He wanted to do something special for the Detective, but he didn't know what. After all, Celestials didn't normally acknowledge mortal holidays, and his mother certainly never did anything worth celebrating.

Except leave....she did do that.

He decided to corner their boyfriend and daughter, to see if they had any ideas.

"I make a homemade card!" Trixie said cheerfully," with lots of glitter".

"I think we can spare your mother that sparkling hell-soot for a year. Daniel, what about you?".

"I usually do breakfast in bed," Dan told him," but that's kind of a moot point, since you pretty much made it a daily thing".

They all sat at the kitchen table, trying to think. Suddenly, Trixie had an idea.

"I got it!" She shouted, startling both of her fathers, " we take her to the cabin!".

"What cabin?"Lucifer asked confused.

"You see, Chloe's dad owned this cabin, and they used to spend time there when she was a kid. She inherited it after he died, but we haven't been there since Trix was a baby".

"Well then, my love," Lucifer said as he clapped his hands, " I believe I have an idea".

*******************

Chloe sat in passenger seat of the car, relaxing while Dan talked about mundane things.

Well, as relaxed as wearing a blindfold can be anyway.

Apparently, Lucifer insisted she not see where they were bringing her to, until they actually got there. Chloe was not a fan of surprises by any means, but the earnestness in her men's voices made it impossible to refuse them.

The car finally parked, and she listened as Dan got out and came around to open her door. She grabbed his arm, and stepped out, taking in the sudden scent of forest pine,instead of smog.

"Dan, where are we?".

"You'll see, just a few steps this way," he said as he lead her forward, stopping after a few feet to remove the blindfold,"there".

"What the.....".

There was Lucifer and Trixie, standing on the porch of her father's cabin. Only it looked nothing like the last time she'd been here. 

The time they'd stayed during Trixie's infancy had been the last, because the cabin had been in disrepair, and they hadn't had money to fix it. Now, it was completely restored to its former glory.

"Happy Mother's Day , Mom!".

"What is all this?" Chloe asked,as she went up to hug her daughter.

"Well, I was trying to figure out a decent gift to celebrate your becoming an urchin rearer, and Daniel mentioned how much you love this place. So, I called in some favors, and had it renovated and fully stocked for a weekend of 'family camping' as Beatrice calls it".

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Lucifer, and kissed him senseless.

"It's perfect".

****************

Later that night, Trixie was asleep in the cabin, while the adults were spread out on a blanket, looking at the stars.

"This has been an amazing mother's day," Chloe said as she kissed both Dan and Lucifer.

"We're just glad you're happy Chlo," Dan said as he put his arm around her, "we love you".

Lucifer stood up just then, causing his lovers to be confused.

"Luce?" 

Lucifer smiled at them before forming his light into his hands, and launching several orbs of it into the sky. His eyes flashed briefly from red to gold, and the new stars he created formed into a pattern resembling a man dancing with a small child.

"I think I'll call them John and Jane, no matter how the planet rotates these two constellations will always find each other".

It was Dan's turn to tear up then, " that's beautiful, babe".

Chloe couldn’t stop smiling at the new star alignments designed to look like her and her dad.

"You know, I think there's only one other thing that could make this absolutely perfect".

"What's that, my love?" Lucifer asked.

"Another baby".

The devil went down in dead faint, and as his lovers tried to wake him up, the new stars twinkled just a little bit brighter.


End file.
